Schrecklicher Schluckauf
Schrecklicher Schluckauf ist die 8. Folge der 1. Staffel von Phineas und Ferb. Handlung thumb|200px|Isabella hat SchluckaufCandace übt Jeremy anzurufen, statt einem Telefon nimmt sie eine Banane. Sie will ihn etwas zu einer Matheaufgabe fragen, wenn Jeremy dann am Telefon ist will sie als Erstens einen Witz erzählen. Linda geht zum Bücherclub. Phineas präsentiert vor Perry, den Karijatschibaum. Ferb fällt vom Baum und die Show ist beendet. Isabella besucht Phineas und Ferb, sie hat ziemlich heftigen Schluckauf. Sie beschließen ihren Schluckauf loszuwerden. Perry macht sich auf dem Weg zur Geheimagentenagentur. Dort erhält er von Major Monogram die Koordinataten, wo sich Doofenschmirtz befinden soll nämlich auf einer geheimen Insel. Perry macht sich auf dem Weg und der Song Perry, das Schnabeltier (erweitert) läuft nebenbei. Phineas schlägt vor um den Schluckauf loszuwerden, die Erschreckermethode. Isabella erzählt, von einem Geisterhaus das es einst auf dem Rummelplatz gab, welches sie richtig gruselig fand. Phineas und Ferb beschließen für sie das gruseligste Geisterhaus zu bauen mit Zombies, Werwölfen, Geistern, Vampiren und Hexen. Candace will, es ihrer Mom erzählen und sie ruft die Familie Johnson an. Jeremy ist am Telefon und Candace legt auf, weil sie so nervös ist. Währenddesssen landet Perry auf der Insel. Er benutzt den Luftschacht und geht in die Falle von Doofenschmirtz. Er zeigt Perry, wie es sich bis zu der Gefangennahme ereigneten auf Bildern. Doch das Geheimversteckt gehört Doofenschmirtz sondern seinem Mentor Professor Zerstörungswut (bei Freunden als Kevin bekannt). Während seines letzten Plan wurde dieser verhaftet als er die Sonne verbrennen wollte. Bevor man ihn aber einsperrte, bat er Doofschmirtz um einen Gefallen, keiner sollte sein Versteck und dahin verborgenden Geheimnissen finden. Deshalb soll Doofenschmirtz für ihn die Sonne verbrennen, aber Doofenschmirtz sagte zu ihm, dass es nichts bringt einen Feuerball zu verbennen. So sollte Doofenschmirtz sein Versteck auslöschen, dies tut er mit seinem neuen Auslöschonator und Perry sollte gleich mit ausgelöst werden. Candace ruft nochmal bei Familie Johnson an, statt mit ihrer Mutter oder Jeremy zu telefonieren ist Suzy am Telefon. Diese droht Candace noch bevor sie Jeremy am Telefon sprechen kann und er lädt Candace zu sich ein. Sie freut sich und lässt einen riesigen Schrei los, Phineas meint dass Ferb gewesen sei. Doofenschmirtz packt noch ein paar Sachen zusammen, er kann für den Fluchtjet die Schlüssel nicht finden. Diese liegen neben Perry, dieser versteckt sie unter seinem Fuß. Doofenschmirtz sucht nach den Schlüsseln. Candace macht sich hübsch für Jeremy, währenddesen ihre Brüder weiter am Geisterhaus bauen. Candace macht sich auf dem Weg und Phineas lässt alle Freunde von sich zusammen kommen um sich für das Geisterhaus zu verkleiden. Doofenschmirtz kann sie Schlüssel immer noch nicht finden, er fleht Perry an, und macht sich vor Perry lächerlich. Candace radelt zu Jeremy und währenddessen läuft der Song Candace. Suzy und ihr Pudel warten schon auf Candace. Diese wird nass gespritzt, der Pudel beißt sie in den Po und sie rutscht im Schlamm aus. Jeremy kommt dazu und Candace warnt ihn vor seiner Schwester, doch er kann es gar nicht glauben. Candace fährt nach Hause. In der Zwischenzeit kommt Isabella im Garten an und sieht das riesige Geisterhaus. Ein großer gruseliger Wurm schleicht sich an Isabella an, doch leider nützt das auch nichts. Phineas kommt aus seinem Kostüm. Nun singt Phineas den Song Ein kleiner Schreck wird dir helfen im Nu während die beiden durch das Geisterhaus laufen. Neon Moster, Wölfe und Geister erscheinen nach ein ander. Nun rennen die beiden eine Spiraltreppe nach oben. Aus einer Truhe kommt ein böser Clown hinaus. In der Waffenkammer werden sie fast von einer Axt erwischt. Im nächsten Raum ist Baljeet als vergeigte Matheschulaufgabe verkleidet doch auch das nützt nichts. thumb|left|198px|Buford verkleidet als SuzyIm nächsten Raum steht ein großer Roboter und durch eine Drehtüre stehen vor Phineas und Isabella Zomies. Jetzt fallen Spinnen von der Decke und Phineas greift nach einer und sie werden nach oben gezogen. Oben angekommen wartet der verkleidete Buford auf sie. Er ist als Suzy, die kleine Schwester von Jeremy verkleidet. Dieser beichtet, dass er schreckliche Angst vor ihr habe. Weiter geht es mit der Spinne durch fliegende Fledermäuse nach oben. Und dort wartet schon eine Geisterfahrt auf sie. Am Ende angekommen wartet Ferb als Frankensteins Monster, doch Isabella hat immer noch Schluckauf. Candace fährt immer noch mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause. Auf ihrem Kopf hängt noch der Pudel der Johnsonen. Beide entdekcen das Geisterhaus und der Pudel ergreift die Flucht. Doofenschmirtz befreit Perry und bekommt dafür die Schlüssel für den Jet. Doofenschmirtz packt noch schnell ein paar Sachen und fliegt los mit dem Jet. Er kontrolliert während des Flug ob er alles hat und wird von Perry angriffen. Beiden kämpfen und Perry fliegt mit der Weihnachtsbeleutung aus dem Jet doch er hält sich daran fest. Candace ist am Geisterhaus angekommen und Ferb kubelt die Antenne daraus um das Haus noch gruseliger zu machen, damit ein Blitz einschlagen kann. Candace geht ins Geisterhaus und rennt schreiend durch das gesamte Haus, bei Phineas und den anderen angekommen erscheint der Riesige schwebende Babykopf. Sie droht Phineas, dass er fällig sei. Candace benutzt den Aufzug und verscheutet den Babykopf aus dem Aufzug, der nur lacht. Die Weihnachtsbeleutung bleibt an der Antenne des Geisterhauses hängen und es wird mit gerissen. Alle rennen aus dem Geisterhaus hinaus, doch Phineas kann sich nicht retten und wird mitgerissen. Ein Brett löst sich und er fällt aus dem fliegenden Haus hinaus. Die Pfadfinder Mädchen retten ihn mit einerm Trampolin und Isabella fängt ihn, sie ist vom Schluckauf befreit. Linda kommt nach Hause und wieder ist es zu spät die Kinder zu verraten. Doofenschmirtz wirft Perry den Auslöschonator hinterher. Perry rettet sich und das Geisterhaus ladet wieder im Garten. Candace sieht ihre Chance und holt ihre Mom erneut. Doch das Geisterhaus löst sich dank dem Auslöschonator auf. Wieder hat sie Pech. Isabella kommt zu Candace und erzählt dieser, dass sie einen wundervollen Tage hatte, da Phineas ihr den ganzen Tag seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, wegen ihres unheilbaren Schluckaufs. Das bringt Candace auf eine Idee. Jeremy kommt zu Candace und sie spielt ihn einen Schluckauf vor. Jeremy will sich um sie kümmern. Suzy versteht nicht, was sie gemacht hat und der Suzy-Buford der neben ihr steht flüchtet schnell. Am Schluss frägt Phineas Ferb was er schrecklichsten fand. Ferb antwortet der riesige schwebende Babykopf. Phineas bejat dies und frägt wo der eigentlich her kam. Doch Ferb weiß es auch nicht. Trivia * Isabella hat einen ziemlich heftigen Schluckauf. * Phineas und Ferb bauen für sie ein Geisterhaus. * Debüt von Suzy und dem riesigen schwebenden Babykopf. * In dieser Folge gibt es gleich 3 Song nämlich: Perry, das Schnabeltier (erweitert), Candace, Ein kleiner Schreck wird dir helfen im Nu Charakter * Phineas * Ferb * Candace * Perry * Linda * Doofenschmirtz * Isabella * Baljeet * Buford * Jeremy * Suzy * Major Monogram * Django * Pfadfinder Mädchen * Riesiger schwebender Babykopf * Namenloser Pudel Siehe auch *Staffel 1 *Staffel 2 *Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Isabella